


Uncharted Territory

by novocaine_sea



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Burlesque, Confessions, Dancing, M/M, Omi's just having a good time, Pining, or failed attempt really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Omi was... nervous, to say the least. As he made his way into the Mankai dorm’s courtyard, he knew he was walking to uncharted territory. He’d barely spoken three words to this person the whole time they’ve lived here (and it’s been almost a year, come on Omi) and now he was planning on confiding in them for something so personal, so intimate-The thought made him shiver. Not that he wasn’t open to being, well, open. It hadn’t taken much for him to open up to his troupe. But again, he didn’t know what to expect with this conversation, or this person. They were unpredictable, not in a bad way, but they always kept everybody on their toes.Omi has a huge crush on Tsumugi and wants to go above and beyond to confess to him. He just needs a little help from a certain somebody to make it work...
Relationships: Fushimi Omi & Ikaruga Misumi, Fushimi Omi/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Uncharted Territory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lollipop_Panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/gifts).



> This was so fun to write!! Happy birthday to my darling best friend Panda. Thanks for being in my life and sharing what you love most with me!  
> (And I'm sorry this isn't MisuKazu. I didn't wanna butcher them on your birthday...)

Omi was... nervous, to say the least. As he made his way into the Mankai dorm’s courtyard, he knew he was walking to uncharted territory. He’d barely spoken three words to this person the whole time they’ve lived here (and it’s been almost a year, come on Omi) and now he was planning on confiding in them for something so personal, so intimate-

The thought made him shiver. Not that he wasn’t open to being, well, open. It hadn’t taken much for him to open up to his troupe. But again, he didn’t know what to expect with this conversation, or this person. They were unpredictable, not in a bad way, but they always kept everybody on their toes.

“Hello Misumi,” Omi said gently as he approached Misumi. The latter was crouched down, fingers scritching at the underside of one of the dorms (many) stray cats. It was rare to catch Misumi in the dorms during the day and Omi felt as if he’d struck gold with him being so docile in their courtyard.

Misumi looked up at him, face blank before breaking out into one of his notoriously bright smiles, fangs bared and all. “Hi!” He chirped, letting the cat press its face into his hand.

“Which cat is this one?” Omi asked, figuring he would make some awkward small talk before launching into his embarrassing question.

“Patches! She has a spot right on top of her head! See!” Misumi giggled as he poked said spot and Omi took a closer look, nodding fondly, “She does, that’s cute. Did you give her that name?”

“Muku did! And she approved, right Patches?” The cat meowed and Omi raised an eyebrow but didn’t press any further. He knew there was a rumor going around that Misumi could communicate with cats, and maybe it wasn’t such a rumor after all.

Omi awkwardly cleared his throat, unsure how to start the conversation. Misumi didn’t seem too bothered by his presence and went back to petting and communicating with the cat. Omi looked around to see a few more lying around and he figured maybe they were holding court or something. (What was he even saying? Sometimes he let the insanity of this place get to him, but he didn’t mind. It was fun. He liked that.)

“So, Misumi, you know the burlesque show we’re doing?”

“Yes!” Misumi visibly perked. He’d been the first one to be approached after all and had eagerly accepted. With how agile he was, it was no surprise that he was born to do something like a burlesque show. Omi, on the other hand, had been nominated by his troupe (it was between him and Sakyo and there was absolutely no way Sakyo was going to do  _ that _ ), even though he was stiff. Omi couldn’t dance, let alone be sexy and funny at the same time. Omi could only focus on one thing as an actor, he was still growing.

Omi cleared his throat again, avoiding eye contact with Misumi who was now looking at him expectantly. “I know you said you’ve kind of, um, done something like this before? So I was wondering if you could help me with the um... dancing part.” Omi would figure out the comedic part on his own.

But Omi wasn’t asking for Misumi’s help for the show. It was completely selfish. Omi had never let himself be selfish in his life, not even when he was a delinquent. He’d always been some kind of caretaker for people, but he wanted to do this for his own self interest.

He was trying to seduce somebody. And maybe this was a literal interpretation of  _ seduce _ , but he’d gotten it into his head when he’d seen how taken Kazunari had been when he’d seen Misumi up on that pole for the first time. Omi wanted that same reaction from the person he’d been crushing on since autumn troupe and winter troupe had gone on their joint practice excursion.

Omi had to think outside the box though, because Tsukioka Tsumugi seemed like a difficult person to seduce. And approach. But the conversations they’d shared, however brief, had always left Omi wanting more yet still satisfied. Tsumugi was... soft. That was the best way to describe him and Omi appreciated that about him. He made Omi feel comfortable and seen; what more could a person want?

Misumi was quiet for sometime, face scrunched and the wheels in his head clearly turning. Finally his face softened into a smile. “‘Kay~! But only if you make me some yummy onigiri!”

The tension visibly bled from Omi’s shoulders and he exhaled in relief, a laugh spilling out right after, “I’ll make you all the onigiri you want. Thank you Misumi, I appreciate it.”

“Yay! You’re welcome!” Misumi giggled and he jumped up, stretching his arms above his head. Omi turned to go, thinking the conversation had run his course but Misumi’s airy voice spoke up behind him. “Omimi! What size shoe do you wear?”

It was an odd question, but Omi didn’t think much more of it. He gave Misumi his shoe size and Misumi took notes, tapping his head in deep thought. “Kay~!”

Omi nodded and the two of them set up a time and date, after of course Misumi told him which number represented the triangle the most (it was the seven), and they went their separate ways. Omi’s anxiety was at ease, at least for the time being. He watched a lot of burlesque videos, trying to keep his blushing at ease and his screen turned away from Taichi. He knew that Taichi was a bit snoopy, but also he was a teenage boy after all. Most burlesque videos involved scantily dressed women, and Taichi would be  _ very  _ interested in that. Sure, it could be considered research for their show, but Omi was a little paranoid that he would be found out. Not that it would matter, but he didn’t want word to get back to Tsumugi. He wanted to surprise him, maybe completely knock him off his feet. 

Sunday morning rolled along, the only day the troupes didn’t have practice, and Omi was up at six-thirty. He glanced over at Taichi, making sure his alarm hadn’t woken him, but Taichi was snoring away, hopefully dreaming of something pleasant. Taichi was like another younger brother to Omi now, his fondness for him growing each passing day. 

Omi got ready in his practice clothes and he made his way to the practice rooms. They had installed a pole in there for those participating in the burlesque show to use, oh so conveniently, and Omi was thankful he wouldn’t have to embarrass himself in a public setting. He’s sure Misumi probably wouldn’t pick up on any of his lingering embarrassment either, which he was grateful for. It wasn’t a fault by far, but Omi was going to pick up on that trait.

“Good morning~!” Misumi was as bright as ever, as if he’d drank two cups of coffee. Omi wasn’t even sure he slept at all, but considering the flawlessness of Misumi’s skin, he must be doing something right. Or maybe Azuma was helping him with his skin care and black circles. Omi could use some help in that department, being a fourth year student was nothing less of exhausting. It was a miracle he even had spare time between troupe practice and schoolwork to be selfish. The thought almost made Omi walk right back out the door, but he didn’t want to waste Misumi’s time. The other boy had triangles to hunt for after this.

“Good morning,” Omi yawned and stretched his arms above his head. “Thank you for doing this, Misumi. I appreciate it a lot.” 

“You’re welcome~! Here!” Misumi giggled and if Omi was a bit more awake, he could have detected the slight mischief in his tone. But he didn’t and he found himself with an armful of... boots. Heeled boots too. And these weren’t little kitten heels, these were at least three or four inches. Omi would surely break his ankle.

“Is this why you wanted my shoe size?” Omi asked, the reason finally dawning on him. He shouldn’t have been so naive but he’s been told he’s had a problem with that before. 

“Yup! It’s not burlesque without heels!” Misumi was apparently already wearing his, clicking around the studio with them as if he’d come out of the womb with them on. Omi looked from Misumi to the boots in his hand. 

“Did you buy these yourself?”

“Nope!”

Omi decided not to press it; some things deserved to remain a mystery. He was starting to grow apprehensive, however, as he’d never walked in heels before. Not that he’d ever been given the opportunity, and he knew that he would probably have to wear them for the show. He just wasn’t sure he could get on the pole and dance with them on, standing in them probably wasn’t too bad, right?

“I’ve never... done anything like this before so you gotta go easy on me, okay?” Omi teased as he sat down, kicking off his sneakers and putting the heels on. They fit snuggly and Omi was glad they were at least comfortable. The real tricky part was standing up in them. Omi wobbled a little bit and Misumi just stood off watching him, apparently having a lot more confidence in him than Omi had in himself. Omi locked his knees when he stood up to keep his balance but it didn’t seem too hard to actually stand in them. His toes were a little pinched in the top but he was fine.

“Come, come!” Misumi beckoned, coaching him through walking. They started off slow and Misumi was actually a pretty good teacher, when he wasn’t getting distracted, which was often. Omi had the patience of a saint, however, and they got through that very first step easily. Omi didn’t feel too confident still, but at least he wasn’t worried about breaking his ankle.

“Next we’ll start working here!” Misumi motioned dramatically to the pole, and the hesitation was back. They were just jumping into it like that? “You wanna see something cool?” Misumi added, fingers curling delicately around the pole.

“Uh, sure.” Omi shrugged. As long as it prolonged him actually getting on the pole, Misumi could show him whatever he wanted. Plus, he was a little curious as to what Misumi did know and how advanced he was. Omi considered himself to be training with a pro, Misumi having lots of hidden talents.

Misumi moved his hands a little higher and jogged around the pole a little before lifting himself using all his upper body strength. He held the pose, his legs bending to form a triangle for three seconds before dropping effortlessly onto his legs, much like a cat would when falling from high up. Omi’s eyes widened during the demonstration, stunned as ever by what Omi could do.

“Wow... that was... impressive.” And it was. Omi could never do that. Sure he was a strong guy but he’s not sure he could pull himself up like that or hold still. 

“Thanks! I call it my Special Triangle Leg Move!” Misumi kicks his leg out a little, showing off how high the heel of his own boots are. They’re a little taller than the one’s he’d given Omi, and that was a feat in itself.

“Well, I’ll let you keep that one. I don’t think I can do anything that complicated...” Omi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and Misumi’s eyebrows pinched a little, determination hard set in his eyes.

“Sure you can! You just need practice! Come on!” Misumi stomped forward and Omi took half a step back before Misumi grabbed his forearm, dragging him forward. The two of them now faced the pole and Omi was almost dreading it. But he knew he shouldn’t. He trusted Misumi to help him if he got hurt, and not to make things too hard. Even though Misumi could do anything with how agile he was, he was at least aware that not everybody was as fast or skilled as he was. 

The two of them practiced just getting a feel for the pole now, letting Omi pull himself up and then drop back down while curling his legs back a little. Omi had pretty good upper strength as well and he was able to hold it for a while. They eventually graduated into letting Omi wrap a leg around the pole, balancing on one leg and using it to kick off. They did basic pole dancing moves and only stopped when Omi practically rolled his ankle, Misumi nursing him back to some form of health and easing his nerves by telling him what a good job he was doing.

By the end of the morning, Omi wasn’t sure why he’d been nervous about being alone with Misumi for so long, or asking him for help. Misumi was pretty cool. 

The two of them discreetly met up for practice a few more times. Omi had asked him the first day to keep it a secret and was reassured when Misumi said his secret was safe with him. Nothing got past the sleuths of the Mankai Company, however, and one night when he and Taichi were both studying, Taichi’s voice cut through the silence.

“Where do you and Misumi sneak off to every day, Omi-kun?”

Omi tensed. He was a horrible liar, almost as horrible as he was at doing burlesque, but he was getting there. He was unsure that his lying skills would get any better though. “What do you mean?” He could act clueless, yeah. He was pretty oblivious anyways.

“You got up early the other day and you two always go off after dinner or when you think everybody else is sleeping!” Taichi exclaimed, “I followed you once!”

Omi nodded and he laughed a little. He couldn’t even be mad at Taichi because he was too pure. At least he was honest. But there was no way Omi was going to admit he was pole dancing to impress a boy. An older boy in fact, though age didn’t matter and it shouldn’t. Omi was head over heels (pun intended) for Tsumugi and was doing his everything to impress him. He was positive his best friend would laugh at him and tell him to just cook for the guy, but Omi had to do something unexpected.

“We’re just practicing for the burlesque show, Taichi. Don’t worry, we’re not doing anything we’re supposed to.” He glanced over to see Taichi’s face grow the same shade of red as his hair and Omi laughed under his breath at his roommate’s obvious embarrassment.

“I didn’t mean it like  _ that _ !”

Omi waved his hand dismissively, shoulders shaking still in his amusement. “Don’t mention it to anybody okay? I’d really appreciate it if you kept this one between us.”

Taichi sat up straight from where he’d sagged a little bit and he nodded eagerly, “You have my word, Omi-kun!”

Thank god Taichi was always so overly honest that Omi could actually believe him when he said those words. His own little brothers were phenomenal liars, but they were always able to trick his father more than they were able to trick him. Omi could see through their facades; he had a lot of practice when he was in that gang in high school.

He didn’t let his thoughts grow dark and instead focused on his studies, though the moves he’d been practicing crept to the forefront of his mind. Would Tsumugi like it? Maybe he was trying too hard. He didn’t have to do too much, but he wanted to get a genuine reaction from him. From what he’d observed, Tsumugi’s emotions were toned down from the usual rambunctious bunch they lived with. His smiles were softer, his words not holding the same punch that a lot of the others held. He wasn’t loud and Omi figured there had never been a time in his life where he’d raised his voice. Omi was fond of that demeanor, the way Tsumugi never lost his cool. There were so many layers too that Omi wanted to unpack; he wanted Tsumugi to trust him and confide in him.

There was a time in Omi’s life where maybe he’d laugh at how smitten he was, but right now he was  _ too  _ smitten to care. All he had to do was work hard and he’d get the results he’d want. Hopefully. Where had this confidence come from? Maybe wearing heels changed him.

When he felt that his practicing with Misumi had been sufficient enough, that was when Omi approached Tsumugi. He had a week or so to plan how he was going to do it, and luckily he and Tsumugi were some of the earliest risers in the dorms. Omi was up making breakfast when Tsumugi strolled him, hair still a bit tousled as he went straight for the coffee maker. Omi had of course already been brewing some and he grinned a little when he saw Tsumugi go right to it. 

“Good morning, Tsumugi.” Omi greeted and Tsumugi blinked in his direction, as if he hadn’t recognized that there was somebody in the room with him. Omi bit his lip and turned to his task at hand. He was a little embarrassed at how cute he found that.

“Good morning, Omi. How are you this morning?”

“I’m alright. And yourself?”

“Need coffee,” Tsumugi laughed light and airy into his mug of coffee. He took it black and Omi should have expected that, but somehow he didn’t. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence and Omi hummed as he cooked. He was making eggs, having known that fried eggs in particular were some of Tsumugi’s favorites. He was doing this unintentionally this morning however, having a hankering for them himself. 

The longer the two of them stood in silence, the longer Omi’s anxiety had to stew and his heart would race even faster with each passing minute. He let the food cool and could hear doors opening and closing, meaning there would be more people invading their space soon. He didn’t want to let this moment go.

“Later. Can you help me study later? In the practice room.” Omi blurted and he scrunched his nose at himself at how awkward that must have sounded.

Tsumugi tilted his head slightly in confusion. “Sure, but it’ll come with a fee,” he teased and Omi’s mouth opened, not getting it at first. But of course, Tsumugi was a tutor, it was a  _ joke _ -

Omi forced a laugh and he got the food ready just as Tsuzuru and Banri trudged into the room. Omi was surprised to see the latter up at such an hour but the dark circles under his eyes suggested that he probably hadn’t slept in the first place. Banri would probably grab some food and then go take a nap before heading to troupe practice. When asked about going to class he’d probably just brush it off like  _ ‘I don’t need to go to class to pass, don’t worry ‘bout it!’  _ Omi tried not to baby him too much, but the younger ones in his troupe definitely needed some babying. 

“What time tonight?” Tsumugi asked him as he got some eggs for himself. Omi glanced to Tsuzuru and Banri, but the two of them looked like they were both on the verge of collapsing so maybe they hadn’t heard.

“Um. Late. Like... ten?”

Tsumugi raised an eyebrow but he shrugged, “Okay. Just let me know what subject and I’ll help as best as I can.”

Omi faked something, he figured that Tsumugi would be good at Japanese literature so he went with that. By the way Tsumugi lit up, Omi figured he made the right choice. The rest of his day was a bit anxiety induced, but it would be good for him. He even practiced by himself for a little bit, with the music and all. Misumi had joined him in the room at some point, making Omi have another situation where he almost rolled his ankle.

“I... didn’t see you come in.” Omi panted out, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He didn’t hear him either, but Misumi was kind of like a phantom that way. Always sneaking up on people

Misumi only laughed, “Sorry~! You’re going to do great tonight!” 

“Thanks... Wait, what?” Omi stared at him. He was positive that he’d never told Misumi that he was doing this for Tsumugi. He was too nervous to say it out loud. And he’d specifically made sure to be vague when he’d asked in the beginning. 

“You’re doing this for TsumuTsumu, right?” Misumi clicked the heels of his shoes together as he rocked on his feet. It was a slight movement but Misumi had never been able to sit or stand still. “I made you a good luck charm! A lucky triangle!” He pulled a yellow triangle from his pocket and shoved it at Omi. Omi was still getting over the shock of having been found out but he took the triangle anyway, as Misumi had gone through all the trouble to find it for him. 

“Thank you for everything. I... hope it goes well,” Omi admitted, finding no reason to lie now. Misumi already knew somehow. Maybe it was through the cat council.

“It will!” Misumi nodded, determined, “Don’t let Mr. Triangle down!” And then he was gone, fleeing from the room as if he’d never been there. The only proof was the little yellow triangle sitting in the palm of Omi’s hand. He turned it a few times.  _ It would go well, it would go well, it would go well.  _ If he just repeated that, then it was bound to boost his confidence. 

That evening, Omi got dressed in the bathroom of the practice room for fear that somebody else in the dorm besides Tsumugi would see him. He felt a little ridiculous, especially when trying to shove himself into his latex costume in such a small space. Why did they have to go with latex anyway? Azuma almost insisted, in that calm and gentle way he did everything. Omi couldn’t even be mad, especially because as usual Yuki delivered flawlessly on the costume design. It fit Omi snuggly, nothing too tight or too loose (well, the whole thing was  _ tight _ , but that was the point, yes?) But, he still felt ridiculous because he was doing this for somebody else’s pleasure. He just really hoped it paid off.

He froze for a moment when he heard the practice room door open and shut, hearing quiet footsteps explore.

“Omi-kun?” Tsumugi’s voice filtered under the door and Omi’s heart practically slammed out of his chest. What was he doing? Why couldn’t he have chosen to confess in a more simpler way?

(Because life was about taking risks, and sometimes Omi had to revert back to his delinquent days and do something daring.)

“I’ll be out in a second, just... sit down!” He’d set up one chair a little ways away from the pole before he’d entered the bathroom. He hoped Tsumugi took the hint. It probably looked like an odd setup, but he really wanted this to work.

Omi zipped up his boots, stood up straight and rolled his shoulders. He was going to let loose, show Tsumugi how serious he was by dancing like a fool in some heels. At least it would be good practice for the actual show, if all things failed. He wouldn’t know how to face Tsumugi in the future if things did go astray though, he’d probably have to leave the Mankai Company.

He clapped his hands on his face.  _ No Omi, you’ve got this! _ He heard his own voice and his best friend’s voice in his head. The show must go on, as they say. Rolling his shoulders one more time, he opened the bathroom and pressed ‘play’ on his phone, the music beginning. It was now or never, do or die (and Omi would probably die of embarrassment). 

The heels against the hardwood sounded like gunshots over the music, almost as loud as his heartbeat thundering in his ears. There was a metallic taste in his mouth as bile rose up from his throat. He never got this nervous going onto the stage for a show, how was this any different? He was going to pretend Tsumugi was in a sea of people, just another patron to this burlesque/pole-dancing show he was putting on. He just hoped his palms didn’t get too sweaty and he didn’t slip off the pole prematurely. Misumi would probably be so disappointed if he did, but he could hear him in the back of his mind to get up and do it all over again! Even when Misumi demonstrated it flawlessly, he was so patient when Omi would falter.

Omi sauntered over to the pole, hoping his movements looked sexy rather than clumsy. He spared a glance at Tsumugi, whose mouth was open wide to catch flies and blue eyes were bright and big with surprise. He smirked, feeling a bit better now that Tsumugi was in fact shocked. He took off his hat and bowed at him before standing straight and returning it to his head. He tried to catch the beat but he was sure he was a little off as he began, circling the pole and trying to appeal to him. Somehow the two of them never broke eye contact, even when Omi was bent upside down, both hands gripped the pole and feet on the ground. He’d slipped his hat onto Tsumugi’s head, watching delicate fingers touch the brim before returning to his lips.

Omi was scandalizing him. Good.

His confidence grew with each move, one leg around the pole, spinning around. Misumi would be so proud at the sheer strength he showed as he climbed the pole, tugging one glove off with his teeth and then the next, tossing them to the side. He unzipped the front of his costume, showing off a well-defined chest and some abs that Omi was lowkey proud of. Who was this person sprouting from him? He did a few body rolls, against the pole and when he was getting unzipped, not doing any more than that though. He was sure if he went any harder or bent in just the wrong way the latex would split.

The routine was only five minutes long but it felt like an eternity. Omi worked up a sweat from it, mostly from focusing on not twisting his ankle whenever he would “gracefully” come back down from the pole. He’d wanted to try going down into a split, but Misumi had really made that one look effortless, so he didn’t even try. Instead, he’d ended it with him leaning over Tsumugi, fingers curled neatly under his chin, meeting his flabbergasted look with a smouldering one of his own. The confidence hadn’t worn yet and how could it when Tsumugi was melting under his gaze? 

“Oh... oh my...” Tsumugi’s cheeks were as flush as they can be, red from the roots of his hair all the way down and under the collar of his shirt. An awkward giggle escaped his lips and Tsumugi tried to look away but he couldn’t stop looking at Omi.

“Hi,” Omi greeted, a bit awkward and bashful now that the music was off. He felt a little self-conscious, a chill wrapping around him tightly now that he stopped moving.

“H-Hello,” Tsumugi stuttered and gentle fingers touched Omi’s wrist, keeping his hand in place on his chin. “What... was that?”

Omi reached up with his free hand to scratch at the back of his head, his other hand burning where Tsumugi was touching him. “What do you want it to be...?” He asked coyly and he felt as if he were taking a page from Banri or Tenma’s book, feeling silly. What had this costume and routine done to him?

Tsumugi could only laugh again and he rose from his chair, fingers tightening a little around his wrist. They were toe to toe and almost chest to chest. Omi was sure he’d never been closer to anybody in his entire life than he was in this moment. Physically that was, but there was definitely something happening emotionally that Omi had never experienced before too. 

“Did you like it?” Omi tried again, a little more humble and a lot more shy.

Tsumugi licked his lips and his expression flickered with it, going from the gentle, kind soul Omi knew to something... hungry. But it was only a flash and Tsumugi softened once more. “I mean... how could I not?” 

“I worked really hard...”

“I can tell.” They were silent, basking in their close proximity before Tsumugi spoke again, “Did you ever need to study?”

“No,” Omi laughed shyly again and he looked away, “I just needed an excuse to get you alone. I... really like you.”

“Ah,” Tsumugi pressed his hand to his cheek, no doubt trying to quell his oncoming fever. “I like you too.”

“You know I mean, like... um...”

“Yes.” Tsumugi cut him off quickly and they laughed again, lightly, “I know. And I feel the same way...” 

“Oh...” Omi bit his lip and he smiled. He couldn’t help it. It actually worked. He owed Misumi ten thousand thank yous, and maybe even a cat. A cat shaped like a triangle, if possible. Or just ten thousand triangles, Misumi would probably like that the most.

“You could have asked me on a proper date, you know?” Tsumugi teased.

“But this makes a pretty good story, doesn’t it?” Omi grinned. The confidence was back, and he could see some of it sparkling in Tsumugi’s eyes as well.

“I guess... Where did you  _ learn  _ this?”

Omi shuffled in place and he glanced to the pole, “I had some help... from Misumi...”

Tsumugi’s mouth opened again, but suddenly the room was filled with bright laughter. There was something said about Omi going through all this trouble for somebody like him but Omi could barely hear it over the sound of sunshine leaving Tsumugi’s lips. The warmth wrapped around his heart and squeezed and he fought the urge to pull Tsumugi into his arms, though he opted to lace their fingers together instead. The only other thing he could think to do was laugh with him and nod, grateful that things had fallen into place in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about Omi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea)


End file.
